


【DE】潜规则（完）

by tujiji



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujiji/pseuds/tujiji
Summary: Eduardo是Daniel的学徒，一直想成为四骑士之一，然而Daniel把他潜规则之后却一走了之。
Relationships: J. Daniel Atlas/Eduardo Saverin
Kudos: 3





	【DE】潜规则（完）

1  
“J·Daniel Atlas——！”  
Daniel听见自己的名字被人气呼呼地叫出来时，大腿上还坐着一个容貌艳丽、身材丰满妖娆的女粉丝。  
Daniel抱着女郎，先在对方脸颊上调情般亲了一下，才对气势汹汹走到自己面前的Eduardo漫不经心地笑了笑，“叫我Mr.Atlas，Eduardo，我好歹还算是你的导师？”  
Eduardo用那双棕色的、圆溜溜的大眼睛瞪着Daniel，先是看到魔术师值得保价千万的手环在女郎纤细的腰上，随后在视线不小心触及到她半露的、在紧身裙里呼之欲出的浑圆酥胸上时迅速移开，回到Daniel脸上。  
Eduardo涨红了脸，瞪着Daniel，他看上去生气极了，“我听Henley说，你决定的是Jack！为什么不是我？”  
Daniel露出不以为然的笑，放下手中的酒杯。  
女郎看了看这个似乎只有十七八岁的、在酒吧里还穿着一身高定西装的小少爷，又看了看抱着自己的魔术师，露出了然的笑容——而Eduardo讨厌这个笑容。  
他眼睁睁看着女郎从Daniel的西装口袋中抽出一张扑克牌——该死的还是红心A，然后问调酒师要了一支笔，在上面飞快地写下一串数字。  
她亲了亲Daniel尖锐的颧骨，然后在那张写了电话号码的扑克牌上印了个饱满的唇印。  
扑克牌在她用涂了红色指甲油的手指挑逗地摸着Daniel的胸膛时，被塞回了他的西装口袋里。  
“Call me，Danny.”她站起来。  
见鬼的，Daniel在女郎站起来时竟然还拉住她亲了一口才放她离开自己大腿。  
妖娆的女郎扭着腰，经过Eduardo时还对他抛了个媚眼，甚至在小少爷包裹在西装裤里的臀上拍了一下。  
“拜拜，可爱的小绅士。”  
那一下性骚扰差点把小少爷拍得弹起来。魔术师回过头看到Eduardo已经气得像只伸出爪子竖起尾巴的嗷嗷叫着虚张声势的小奶猫了。  
“怎么？”Daniel喝了一口玻璃杯里的伏特加，“你有意见？”  
“当然！”Eduardo非常生气，但委屈显而易见地从他的眼中流露出来，“我明明是候选里最好的那个！”

自从骑士团的Faye在一次意外中去世后，天眼决定让骑士们自己选择第四位骑士。  
Daniel、Merritt和Henley各带一位候选人，在经过培训和考核后，由骑士和天眼商量，最终决定谁接替Faye，成为第四位骑士。  
Henley带来的候选者是Jack——一个二十多岁的街头流浪魔术师，Merritt带来的人是一个叫Alic的黑人青年。  
Daniel原本打算放弃这个候选人名额。  
Lover没有任何兴趣去培养拍档，因为那意味着需要跟自己带的人建立特殊的关系，而爱神不需要羁绊。  
至于天眼分配谁来骑士团，Daniel都不会有意见，只要那个人足够聪明，别拖后腿就好了。  
但就在这个时候，Eduardo找上了他。  
那是纽约一个雨天，深夜回家的Daniel看到自己公寓门口站着个穿风衣的冷得直搓手的少年。  
才十六七岁的样子，深棕色微卷的头发，被雨水打湿，调皮地翘着，发梢滴着水珠。可能是冷了的缘故，脸色有点白，却让那双大眼睛甜得让人过目难忘。

“J·Daniel Atlas先生吗？”一看到魔术师，他整张脸都亮起来了。  
“嗯哼？”Daniel挑着眉看他，“你是谁？”  
除了那张上帝格外眷顾的、英俊漂亮得近乎完美的脸外，Daniel实在太熟悉对方眼里这种亮光了。  
这看上去像是他的粉丝，这种狂热对Daniel来说简直习以为常。  
但普通粉丝可找不到Daniel的住所还尾随而来。这公寓是Daniel的安全屋，连跟他交往过的Henley都不知道。  
“我叫Eduardo Saverin，”青年兴奋地凑到Daniel身边，嗓音又软又糯，巴西口音让他的话有点黏糊糊的。  
“四骑士现在不是差一个吗？”他说，“我想当第四位骑士。”

2  
“我明明是最好的，为什么你要选Jack？”  
Eduardo质问Daniel，看到魔术师不说话，他又理直气壮地补充了一句，“他们都选自己带的。”  
“谁规定只能选自己带的？Henley和Merritt都选了自己带的，我要是选你，那你们各自都有一票，有什么意义？”Daniel好笑地看着又气又委屈的小家伙。  
魔术师坏心眼地继续气他，“我这么公正的人，当然选最好的。”  
“Jack哪里比我好？”Eduardo一听，不乐意了，他拔高的少年嗓音引起了酒吧其他客人的注意。  
“他是职业魔术师。”Daniel喝了一口酒。  
“我可以学，”Eduardo说，“我学得不好吗？我只是切牌没有他厉害，可你切牌也没有Jack厉害。”  
“所以我选Jack。”Daniel说。  
“我是你带来的！”Eduardo不忿地再次重申。  
“哟哟哟，注意用词，宝贝。”Daniel放下手上的酒杯，“是你求我带你来天眼做骑士备选的，可不是我选择的你。”  
“我……”Eduardo一下就理亏了。  
“要不要贿赂我一下？”Daniel好笑地看着他，“或许我会改变注意选你？”  
Eduardo震惊地看着Daniel，“你刚刚才说你是公平的……”  
“有什么问题？”魔术师刻意用一种充满性暗示的目光看着这个翘家想要当罗宾汉的小少爷，“你又不是最好的，想要我选你，难道你不该给我点好处？”  
“潜规则无处不在，宝贝。”Daniel调侃。

Eduardo的身份对Daniel来说不是难题。从他第一次出现在Daniel面前，他的身份在魔术师和天眼面前被查了个底儿掉。  
迈阿密上流阶层的小少爷，Saverin家最小的孩子，蜜糖罐里长大的小少爷，妈妈手心里珍藏的小珍珠，哥哥们怀里撒娇的小斑比。  
刚拿到驾照就一口气撞坏了三台法拉利——而他的家人禁止他三个月开车的原因只是心疼这孩子擦破了额头，而不是那三台限量版法拉利？  
刚刚高中毕业，已经收到了哈佛大学的录取通知，并且申请到了一个间隔年，但是他根本不想去什么华尔街实习，在跟父亲的一次争执后，气呼呼地翘家跑了出来，站在了Daniel公寓门前。  
他完全不懂魔术，却骄傲地对魔术师宣布：“我要做骑士。”

不知天高地厚的甜心——Daniel看着他的资料时脑海里冒出这样的一句话。  
魔术师是孤儿，从小在福利院长大，不知道这样一个无数人宠着爱着的小少爷为什么要做罗宾汉。  
如果Daniel出生在这样的家庭，他绝对不进天眼。好好生活不行吗，有家人他才不乐意过朝不保夕的生活。  
Daniel自己也搞不清楚，他是真的爱刺激和自由，还是只是习惯了这样的生活而已。  
但他敢肯定，Eduardo一定不明白罗宾汉的生活真正的模样。  
对于这样一个找上门来的小家伙，Daniel视作麻烦，但天眼认为他们应该吸纳各种出身的人，而这个小少爷的优点实在显而易见。  
聪明，13岁就刷新了国际象棋的最新记录；  
极高的财富敏感度以及灵活的思维，高中毕业的暑假随手玩了玩石油期货，就根据自己对天气的爱好转手净赚三十万；  
极广的上层关系人脉，极好的性格，哪里都吃得开；  
身体素质超棒，枪械更是玩得娴熟至极；  
反应能力特别快，零基础开始学魔术，三个月已经可以唬人完全没问题了。  
说真的，这种素质，去当特工也可以了。  
更别提这个小跟踪狂，能三番四次准确无误地堵住四骑士里行踪最飘忽的爱神，这已经不是运气，而是实力了。  
当然，他也有点任性和少爷脾气，但这又有什么大不了的呢？  
对于天眼里扎堆的独立特行的怪人而言，Eduardo反而算得上是好相处的那一类了。

3  
Eduardo像条小尾巴一样跟在自己导师身后——导师？说真的，有Daniel这种不负责任，不但胳膊肘往外拐还要潜规则学生的导师吗？  
在Daniel开车把他带回家的一路上，Eduardo都在暗自腹诽。  
他以为只有该死的华尔街才有这种操蛋的操作。

Daniel把他的小尾巴带回他在纽约最隐秘的那间公寓，就是在这里，魔术师第一次见到像小斑比一样蹲着等他回家的Eduardo。  
Daniel开了灯，Eduardo乖乖跟着他进来了。  
这还是他第一次来Daniel的家。蹲点的时候，多疑的魔术师狠心地连门口都没让湿漉漉的小斑比进去——这样做的后果是，不服输的小家伙赌气地接二连三在不同的地方堵住了Daniel。  
不要以为你可爱就可以当跟踪狂——  
好吧，看在可爱的份上，烦不胜烦的魔术师终于败下阵来，答应把他带进天眼，接受骑士特训和考核。

踏入公寓后，Eduardo好奇地张望着Daniel的私人住所。  
不算很大的公寓，带着后现代工业风格，冰冷的铁楼梯旋转着通向二楼，顶上故意裸露着横梁，很是粗犷，开放式的厨房和客厅，饭桌桌子是四脚方方正正的，连带着几把椅子也都是金属做的，就像Daniel不羁和浪漫的表像下是冷冰冰、谁都不在乎的漫不经心。  
唯一的沙发组合在客厅的角落，搭着Daniel的西装外套，整齐地放着几本杂志。  
家私不算多，因此显得空间很宽敞；东西也不算多，每一样都被整理得井井有条，果然是控制狂的家。

Daniel开了暖气，舒舒服服地坐到沙发上，看着好奇张望的小少爷，“看够了吗？”  
Eduardo这才把注意力重新放回Daniel身上。  
魔术师靠着沙发上，解开了衬衫的头两颗纽扣，领口隐约能看到锁骨，在灯光下，锐利的颧骨和上挑的眉让他浑身散发着荷尔蒙。  
正是这种荷尔蒙，让Daniel在女粉丝间极具性吸引力，而不要脸的魔术师从来不认为操粉是件可耻的事情。  
Eduardo的脸一下就红了。  
他局促不安地站在客厅中央，眼神开始飘移，手脚好像都不知道怎么放了。  
Daniel觉得好笑极了。  
他刚开始说要潜规则其实只是个玩笑，逗逗那个心高气傲的小少爷。  
Daniel对培养新人没什么兴趣，但他喜欢欺负Eduardo。  
小家伙生起气来活像只被踩了尾巴的小奶猫，弓起身体凶巴巴地嗷嗷叫，还张嘴咬人，可惜嘴里牙都没长齐——  
你能指望一个出生在连F和S打头的字眼都被视为不雅的上流社会的小少爷，懂得多少骂人的话呢？  
Daniel除了魔术外，没什么别的爱好，被Eduardo黏上后，就爱看他生气，眼角眉梢火辣辣的又生动活气得很。

他本以为潜规则会让Eduardo气疯——小家伙看上去确实是的。  
话刚出口，Daniel就看到Eduardo怒气冲冲地朝自己大步走来了。  
在魔术师以为自己会被指着鼻子骂时，小家伙只是一手抢过他那只装着伏特加的酒杯。  
在魔术师以为自己会被泼一脸伏特加时，小家伙只是自己仰头一口气灌掉了杯里所有的酒。  
在魔术师以为他喝了酒壮了胆就会来揍自己时——  
小家伙捧住Daniel的脸，吻了下去。  
震天的音乐和人们的叫声Daniel都听不见了。  
哦，耶稣基督，一个充满了伏特加味道的火辣的吻。

所以，Daniel就把Eduardo带回了公寓——真的，魔术师自己都不敢相信，随口一个玩笑，就能骗到小家伙的炮。  
等听见Eduardo用气哼哼的倔强表情掩饰自己的胆怯和羞涩，大声问他“你想要在哪里潜规则我”时，Daniel已经骑虎难下了——他的下半身迅速替他做出了决定。  
毕竟魔术师从来不委屈自己下半身，也不委屈自己的心。  
于是顺理成章地，魔术师把自己名义下的学生带回了家。

4  
Eduardo磨磨蹭蹭地挪动到Daniel身边。  
魔术师笑着拍了拍自己的大腿，示意小家伙坐到自己腿上来。小家伙狐疑地瞪着Daniel，然后犹犹豫豫地跨坐到他腿上。  
“这是什么姿势？”他嘀嘀咕咕，“华尔街的老头子想当糖爹才这样……”  
Eduardo腿长，这坐姿实在委屈那双大长腿。他脸红得好像要烧得冒烟了，漂亮英俊的脸上大义凛然视死如归。  
“我不是你糖爹吗？”Daniel打趣。  
“你养得起我吗？”Eduardo立刻反击。  
Daniel也不生气，伸手捏了捏他结实的臀，“这么想当骑士？”  
“闭嘴。”Eduardo说。  
“那来吻我。”Daniel看着他，“让我闭嘴，甜心。”

魔术师在挑逗人的这方面实在天赋异禀，他的声线压得很低，空气随着这句话而变得闷热起来，冷气好像不起作用了。  
Eduardo吸了口气，凑上去，轻轻用唇贴上Daniel总是对他很刻薄的嘴，然后小心翼翼地伸出舌头去描绘魔术师的唇形。  
Daniel既不碰Eduardo，也不回吻，就只是安静地坐在那里让Eduardo生涩笨拙地亲吻他，但嘴角却因为Eduardo的舔舐而微微翘起。  
当然，Eduardo像小猫舔食一样的行为当然不可能满足Daniel，等魔术师享受够了这种亲昵后，便一手搂住他的腰，反客为主，一手压着他的后脑勺，不轻不重地咬了Eduardo的唇一下。  
小家伙忍不住痛呼出声，Daniel的舌头便趁机入侵。  
跟Eduardo不一样，魔术师经验丰富，吻得极其霸道，卷住Eduardo的舌吸吮拉扯，同时肆无忌惮地掠夺口腔里湿热的空气。  
等他放开Eduardo的时候，小家伙已经双眼湿润，脸色潮红了。

Daniel一颗颗解开Eduardo的衬衫纽扣，Eduardo看上去似乎想阻止，但动了动手，最后还是乖乖地没动，任由Daniel让他衣衫大敞。  
“抬手。”Daniel命令他，小家伙不情不愿地放松了手臂，让Daniel脱下他的衬衫扔在地上。  
结实的胸膛和腰腹完全暴露在灯光下，每一块肌肉和每一根线条都清清楚楚、明明白白地呈现在Daniel面前。  
他本来就很漂亮，底子好，这三个月在天眼的庄园里又进行过一段近乎严苛的体能训练，身体塑形得更是精致，几乎堪称艺术品。  
“宝贝，你真美。”Daniel平时对他不冷不热，还常常说刻薄话，这时候倒是一点都不吝啬对Eduardo的称赞，“要是照着你的身体做一座雕像，那一定会让拍卖行的人举牌子抬价抬疯的。”  
“我说了我是最好的。”小家伙傲慢地说。  
Daniel笑了笑，伸手揪住他的一边乳头重重捏了一下。  
“唔……”Eduardo一边腰就软了，他下意识地咬住手指头，阻止自己发出更多奇怪的声音，并且因为吃了一记痛，而红着眼睛生气地瞪视Daniel。  
Daniel慢条斯理地解开小家伙的皮带，拉下他的西装裤链。小家伙的阴茎已经半勃起了，Daniel握着那根滚烫的东西揉弄着。

Eduardo握着Daniel的手，开始摇头，“不要……”  
Daniel才不理他，他手上的技术十分了得，没一会儿，Eduardo的性器就在他的手上完全勃起，并且可怜巴巴地、好像求疼爱一般吐出一些黏腻的液体。  
“舒服吗？”魔术师一边替他手淫一边问。  
“……不舒服……”Eduardo嘀嘀咕咕，他扭动着身体，想要把自己从Daniel的手中弄出来。  
“不舒服能变这么大？”Daniel用力握了Eduardo的性器一下。  
Eduardo“啊”地叫了一声，“你弄痛我了！”  
“这才叫不舒服。”Daniel看着他，“小匹诺曹，你的‘鼻子’变长了。”  
“你别把我当小孩子！”Eduardo哼哼着。  
Daniel笑着摇头。  
他手上加快了速度，虎口卡住龟头，拇指在铃口处按压，Eduardo很快便发出了软软的声音和黏腻的鼻音。  
为了抵御快感，他浑身紧绷，漂亮的脚绷直了，勾起的足趾不断磨蹭着光滑干净的地板。  
但这样也没法抵抗魔术师的金手指给予的快感，他的喘息越来越重，没一会儿就射在了Daniel的手上。

Daniel接住了他射出来的白浊的精液，然后抹在他硬得像小石头一样的乳尖上，那里刚刚替他手淫的时候，已经被Daniel用另一只手轮换着两边都玩弄得红肿了。  
精液糊住了乳头，红色混着白色，然后粘稠的精液沿着Eduardo的胸膛往下淌。  
还在高潮余韵中的小家伙完全没意识到Daniel把他弄成了多么淫荡的一副画面，他仰着头，胸膛因为紊乱的呼吸而急促起伏着，喉结偶尔上下滚动着。

5  
怀里抱着个小尤物，Daniel的阴茎被束缚在裤子里，硬得发痛。  
等Eduardo稍微恢复呼吸后，Daniel握着他的手隔着裤子感受自己的阴茎。  
“来，给我解开，宝贝。”魔术师说。  
小家伙看了他一眼，不知道是紧张还是羞耻，指尖有点颤抖，拉扯了好几次，才顺利地解开Daniel的皮带。在拉下裤链后，剑拔弩张的阴茎就弹了出来。  
巨大的一根，完全勃起，暗红色的，怒张的顶端看上去十分狰狞。  
Eduardo有注意过Daniel的地方，总觉得Daniel西装裤里似乎藏着一管不容小觑的枪。  
别误会，Eduardo留意这个，真的只是因为他的导师总是到处不要脸地勾搭女粉丝——有什么了不起的——Eduardo每次撞见Daniel搂着姑娘——还是不同的姑娘就生气,你又不是身材健壮的猛男，姑娘们才不乐意跟你上床。  
好吧，现在他明白了，他花心又风流的导师确实有让姑娘们为他疯狂的资本，难怪大魔术师一看就是个渣男，却有姑娘前仆后继地往他床上爬。  
“哼。”想到这里，Eduardo就来气。

“亲亲它。”Daniel握着他的手爱抚自己的阴茎。  
然而小家伙不太乐意配合，给他手淫起来不情不愿，消极抵抗。  
“我才不要用嘴！”Eduardo拔高声音，“脏死了！”  
“搞清楚，”Daniel好笑地钳住小家伙的下颚，“我在潜规则你，还想不想要当骑士了？”  
“我不要给你口……”Eduardo还在抵抗。  
“那行啊，我还是选Jack。”Daniel不在意地道。  
“你——”  
“我什么我？”Daniel挑眉看着他。  
Eduardo气愤地看着他，Daniel才不在意，事情发展到现在，他早就赚到了，现在只是赚多赚少的问题而已。

论硬气，十个小少爷都比不过一个魔术师。  
Eduardo想了想，委屈地从他腿上下来。Daniel张开双腿，让小家伙跪趴到自己两腿间，勃起的性器十分可恨地高高翘起，霸道地彰显着权力和欲望。  
光着身体的小少爷趴过去，握着Daniel的肉棍，嫌弃地又瞪了他的导师一眼，然后才小心地凑上去伸舌头舔了一下。  
“咸的。”Eduardo皱着眉。  
“当然。”Daniel摸了摸他的脑袋，“再舔舔，宝贝，像吃最爱的棒棒糖一样。”  
“什么棒棒糖……”Eduardo道，“真恶心。”  
Daniel喉咙里滚出几声沉沉的笑，Eduardo于是张开嘴，用他花瓣一样的唇含住Daniel的龟头。

最初他只是含着，不敢动，总觉得脏，但是慢慢地，性器那种荷尔蒙的味道和热辣的触感使他缺氧一般恍惚起来。  
嘴里的阴茎好像也没有那么难接受了。  
Eduardo尝试着用他柔软的舌头轻轻扫过Daniel阴茎的顶端和伞部的沟壑。  
Daniel微微抬腰，粗长滚烫的阴茎就压着Eduardo的舌头插了进去他口腔里。  
Eduardo被噎了一下，生理性的泪水立刻盈满了眼睛，他委屈地抬眼瞪了Daniel一眼。  
Daniel一边像揉什么小猫小狗的脑袋似的揉他的脑袋，一边哄他，“好好舔daddy的棒棒糖，一会儿daddy给你奖励。”  
Eduardo一听就炸了，正想抬头骂他不要脸的恶劣导师，被有先见之明的魔术师摁住了脑袋。  
他被阴茎堵住的嘴里发出一连串含糊的声音，Daniel心情很好地想这小家伙估计一边含着阴茎一边骂他。

坚硬的龟头压着Eduardo的喉口，让他的嘴鼓鼓的。  
为了适应Daniel的阴茎，小少爷吃力地张着嘴，舌头无法安放到处乱舔，无意中倒是取悦了Daniel，把Daniel舔得呼吸都粗重急促了，没法吞咽的唾液从Eduardo的嘴角流出，浇在Daniel的性器根部。  
“放松，”Daniel喘息着道，他的声音没了笑容，也不见了刚刚那种游刃有余，“给我做几个深喉就放过你，不要咬到daddy的肉棒……”

大概是明白这个恶劣的家伙是说到做到，Eduardo于是尽量放松自己。  
下一刻，Daniel抬腰，如他所说的，将整根阴茎都插进了Eduardo的嘴里。  
小家伙娇嫩的口腔被粗暴侵犯，立刻引起生理性的呕吐，收紧的喉口却加倍地给予了Daniel强烈的快感。  
男性阴茎的气息和热力几乎把Eduardo熏晕过去，刚开始他是刻意放松接纳着Daniel，Daniel没操几下他就力气全无，柔顺地让Daniel进出自己的口腔了。  
Daniel很有分寸，秉持着几下浅一下深的频率操着小家伙的嘴。  
把小家伙的嘴操得像下身的肉穴一样不断流水，榨出的大量唾液淋湿了Daniel的睾丸。

6  
Daniel快射精的时候控制住了自己，把阴茎从小家伙的嘴里抽出来。  
白浊的精液喷溅在Eduardo漂亮的脸上。  
Eduardo像只忽然被人兜头淋湿的小奶猫一样，傻不愣登地睁着眼睛。过了一会儿，才不敢置信地道，“你射在我脸上？！”  
说这话的时候，他长长的睫毛上还挂着精液。Eduardo用手抹了抹，嫌弃地把东西蹭下来。  
“不然呢？”Daniel把他鼻尖嘴角的精液用手指刮下来抹在小家伙被他操红的嘴唇上，“你想我射在你嘴里？”  
“……才没有……”Eduardo夹着腿想要不着痕迹地换个姿势。

Daniel可没有忽略他夹腿是为了掩饰再次勃起的这件事。这毕竟太明显了，小家伙夹着白皙结实的长腿，茫然地坐在地上，仰着脸不安地看着Daniel，脸上还残留着Daniel颜射的精液。  
这一幕该死的诱惑，Daniel觉得自己的不应期在Eduardo面前仿佛不存在。  
魔术师把Eduardo拉起来摁倒在沙发上。  
握着他的脚踝，把Eduardo凌乱的西装裤脱下来扔在地上。  
Eduardo在他身下小幅度不太认真地扭动挣扎着，“放开我……”  
“还没完呢。”Daniel若有所思地扫了一眼Eduardo的下身，“给我口交你也会硬？嗯？”  
“你胡说！”Eduardo嘴硬，“我才没有！”  
“那这是什么？”魔术师握住小家伙的性器，“小匹诺曹，你的‘鼻子’又变长了。”  
Eduardo羞耻得快要哭出来了。  
Daniel玩了会儿他的性器，就放开他了。  
他掰开Eduardo的腿，把那双笔直的长腿往上推，直到露出还禁闭的下身入口。  
Daniel用手指按压着那张小嘴，“没跟男人做过？”  
Eduardo立刻又跟被踩了尾巴的小猫一样炸毛，“从我身上滚下去！”  
“别生气，别生气，”Daniel笑着亲吻了一下他的膝盖。

他将手指递到Eduardo的嘴边，让小少爷舔湿，然后尝试着往他下身的小嘴里喂进一根手指。  
“痛吗？”Daniel问他，手指仔细地在身体里探寻。  
“唔……”Eduardo撑起身体，抽着气，“不痛，就是……有点奇怪。”  
Daniel的手指像探索一样在Eduardo的后穴里戳弄翻搅，手指被滑嫩的内壁包裹着，魔术师用变出无限惊喜的金手指在逗弄着Eduardo，让小家伙开始眯着眼睛发出“嗯唔”的小声呻吟。  
Daniel弄了他一会儿，还是觉得有点干涩，毕竟不是女性，想弄出水来还是有点困难。  
Eduardo感觉到他手指抽出来，抬起身体看向魔术师。  
他恶劣的导师不知道什么时候又是从哪里摸出来一小瓶润滑的东西，将玫瑰味的精油倒在手指上。  
Eduardo眨了眨眼，然后感觉到Daniel变得滑溜溜的手指再次进入了他的身体，连带着一些油状的东西。  
他忽然生起气来，赤裸的双腿想要蹬压在自己身上的魔术师。  
“干嘛？”Daniel不轻不重被踹了一下，只好分出一只手去制住小斑比，“给我乖点！”  
“你怎么会随身带着这种东西？！”Eduardo控诉他。  
“嘿，你还好意思问我？”Daniel说，“到底是谁刚刚赶跑了我的床伴？”  
“你把用在女人身上的东西用在我身上？！”小少爷一听，更不乐意了，闹脾气乱蹬腿，“滚开，滚开！”  
Daniel差点没压住他，随手一摸，不知道又从哪里摸出一副手铐，直接就捉住Eduardo推他的手，扣到了沙发的机关上。

7  
“放开我，Daniel！”Eduardo开始挣扎，手铐被撞得叮当响。  
“你看你。”Daniel弹了一下小家伙的额头，好笑地调侃：“不会躲，又不懂解手铐，还说自己是最好的，能胜任天眼的骑士？”  
“那是因为还没学到！”Eduardo委屈地说，“我敢打赌，Jack也不会！”  
“Jack是逃生魔术师，小笨蛋。”魔术师笑了一声，随后又将玫瑰精油倒在手上，重新送入Eduardo体内。  
为了气他，Daniel补充道：“职业的那种。”  
“这种玩具手铐才铐不住他。”魔术师说。  
“那你去潜规则他，你去操他好了！”小少爷怒道。  
“不操他，铐不住。”Daniel挑眉，“铐住了你，当然操的就是你。”  
他一边说着，一边继续把润滑油往Eduardo身体里送。  
“不要那个！”这下顾不上嫉妒Jack了，Eduardo消停了没几秒，随着Daniel的手指又开始扑腾起来。  
“又怎么了？”Daniel停下手，“我弄痛你了？”  
说着，他又在Eduardo身体里勾了勾手指头，“不该啊……才一根手指。”  
“别把用在你那些女人身上的东西用在我身上！”Eduardo快气哭了。  
Daniel一听，忍不住笑了。  
“哦，宝贝，她们才用不上它。”Daniel又加了一根手指，“而我可不想弄痛你。”

Eduardo正想说什么，被Daniel深入身体里的手指碰了一个奇怪的地方，他“啊”地失声叫了出来，随后又快速咬住唇。  
魔术师满脸笑意，凑过去啄吻了几下他的唇，手指却没有停下，还在不紧不慢地碰他，而那个地方，就像是个开关一下，一被Daniel碰触到，Eduardo就觉得自己的身体好像要不受控制地痉挛。

“Daniel、Daniel……”他胡乱地叫着魔术师的名字，求饶一样看着他。  
魔术师锋利的眉眼带着温柔的笑意，却显得相当不近人情，毕竟他的手还在残忍地弄着Eduardo。  
很快，Eduardo的身体就因为过度的紧绷而失去了力气，等Daniel的手指从他身体里抽出来的时候，他已经脱力地酥软下来，双腿大张着，右腿无力地垂下沙发，搭在地上。

Daniel抽出手指。  
魔术师点石成金的手指湿漉漉的，他放在嘴里舔了一下，除了玫瑰精油外，还有些黏腻的液体。  
Daniel了然地笑了笑，他架起Eduardo的长腿，伏在小家伙的身上。  
坚硬的性器抵住已经被开拓得松软潮湿的小嘴。

魔术师低下头，亲吻Eduardo花瓣般的嘴唇和他含着水汽的蜜糖般的眼睛。  
Eduardo不知道在生他什么气——他气Daniel的原因实在太多了，Daniel都懒得去思考了，毕竟魔术师对自己到底是不是一个好人有非常清楚的自知之明。  
Eduardo别扭地撇过脸，想要避开Daniel落在自己脸上的吻，没成想倒是把自己的耳垂和颈脖送了过去，Daniel也不在意自己吻的是哪里，吻因此便落在了颈脖细腻汗湿的肌肤上。  
“甜心，宝贝，”魔术师一边吻着小家伙，一边笑着变花样亲昵地叫他，“小南瓜，小笨蛋，小王子……”  
“闭嘴……唔……”Eduardo完全没法在调情上抵御经验丰富的魔术师，还剩嘴硬着，身体倒是诚实地融化在Daniel的温柔里。  
毕竟魔术师的吻得这么温柔，完全不像平时总欺负人的那种恶劣和冷淡。  
吻使Eduardo没注意到下身准备入侵的性器依然充满侵略性和攻击性。灼热的龟头磨蹭着贪婪的小嘴，精油混着体液，把被弄红了的肉穴湿得一塌糊涂。

“我要进去了。”Daniel咬着他的耳垂含糊地宣告。  
随后不等Eduardo的同意，就架起他的双腿，然后持着自己的性器，顶端以不容拒绝的姿态挤进窄小的入口。  
“Daniel……”Eduardo长长地抽了一口气。  
第一次被进入疼痛在所难免，Eduardo想要踹开魔术师，却被Daniel紧紧地按在身下。  
“痛……”Eduardo小声说。  
Daniel埋在他身体里，只觉得阴茎被一张小嘴紧紧含住，舒服得头皮发麻。  
但好歹他没有忘记自己身下的是谁。  
魔术师撑在Eduardo身上，喘着粗气，握住Eduardo因为疼痛而有点软下去的阴茎帮他手淫缓解疼痛。  
渐渐地，或许是Daniel抚慰他性器的手重新给予了他性快感，Eduardo汗湿的脸又红起来，双眼慢慢呈现出那种沉溺在欲望中的迷离。

Daniel这才松了口气。  
他也忍到极限了，毕竟插入Eduardo身体里，还得等Eduardo适应，对魔术师来说是个漫长的过程。  
Daniel扣住Eduardo柔韧的腰，开始在他身体里抽送。  
“轻点……混蛋！”Eduardo惊喘一声，被魔术师的插入顶得撞到了沙发手柄上。  
“为什么？”Daniel一边干他一边问。  
“呜……好满……”Eduardo声音里带了点啜泣，“太胀了……混蛋……混蛋Daniel……轻点……呜……”  
Daniel没理他的求饶——小家伙的讨饶还透着一股盛气凌人的少爷气，让Daniel听了更想狠狠地欺负他。  
魔术师因此操得更用力了。  
硕大滚烫的性器利刃一样插入，柔软潮湿的穴肉被搅得溃不成军，阴茎的顶入挤出刚刚被Daniel弄进去的玫瑰味润滑油以及弄出来的体液。  
狰狞的柱身逼迫小小的入口大张，打桩似的没入柔软的小穴里，让小家伙下半身肉欲的小嘴吃得撑撑的，好不容易才完全含住Daniel的阴茎。  
滚烫的阴茎来回摩擦，让Eduardo觉得自己下半身都要烧起来了。  
Daniel也热得不行，他操得用力，正在兴头上，浑身都冒了汗，湿透的衬衫黏在身上非常不舒服。  
只是刚刚小家伙的身体太舒服了，他也懒得去管这个。干了好一会儿，Daniel暂停下来，他打算缓口气，免得射出来了。  
Eduardo的滋味比他想的还要美好，他想延长时间，不想这么快结束。

8  
魔术师喘了口气，胡乱扯开自己的衬衫纽扣，把汗湿的皱巴巴的衬衫扔在地上。  
脱掉衣服后，Daniel又开始摁住Eduardo干起来。  
魔术师的汗水随着他粗鲁狂野的插入，滴落在Eduardo赤裸的身体上。  
他一动，小家伙又开始哭起来。  
Daniel在他性器上撸了一把，明明已经舒服得不得了了，还要假模假样地斥责Eduardo，“夹紧点。”  
“混蛋、混蛋、混蛋……呜……你是什么东西！”Eduardo被手铐铐住的手指麻花一样绞在一起，徒劳地挣扎着，“放开我……我不做了……”  
“你说不做就不做了吗？”Daniel逗他，这个口是心非的小匹诺曹，自己身体忍不住紧紧缠着自己追逐快感，性器翘得高高的，却还要嘴硬地说Daniel弄得他不舒服。  
“现在是我在潜规则你，”魔术师说，“我说了算，给我乖乖挨操。”  
“你这是在强奸！”Eduardo说。  
“什么强奸，这明明是和奸，”魔术师笑道，又插了他几下，把下面两人相连的地方插得泥泞湿软，“你自己坐到我腿上来的，你自己让我脱掉衣服的，你自己要给我口交的，小笨蛋。”  
“是你自己求我操你，让你当骑士的。”  
“那本来就应该是我的……呜……啊……”  
“谁说的？”Daniel惩罚性地捏着他的乳头揉弄，“在我这里，我说了算。”  
Eduardo给他说得直接犯噎，被操得可怜兮兮的，泪流满面，又不愿意示弱，红着大眼睛地瞪着Daniel，嘴里止不住一边骂人一边呻吟抽泣，“等做完了，我要揍你！啊……呜……好胀……不要那么用力……太、太深了……混蛋……控制狂、流氓……我要揍你……”  
“看来我有必要教教你什么叫礼貌？”Daniel一直听他在用贫乏的词语骂自己，刚开始充耳不闻，毕竟他啜泣着骂自己的声音真的太可爱了，沙哑软糯，像棉花糖一样，听得Daniel倒是越来越兴奋。  
哪怕Eduardo被操得骂他祖宗，Daniel也不在意。

但Eduardo的哭腔越来越浓重，这下就不能置之不理了。  
Daniel抬手在小家伙紧绷着的小腹上轻轻拍了一巴掌，一边干他一边半真半假地威胁他，“叫导师混蛋？嗯？我看你是不想做骑士了？”  
“你欺负我！”哪知道被Daniel斥责，Eduardo控诉得更来劲了。  
“什么导师……你也好意思……”大概因为Daniel弄得他又胀又痛的缘故而越发委屈生气，并企图不示弱地用控诉掩盖自己的呻吟。  
“你从来没认真教过我什么！只教过我几个小魔术，呜……啊！混蛋，那根本没有……没有用……都是糊弄小孩的……把戏……”  
“我什么时候教过你糊弄小孩的把戏？”Daniel好笑地问他。  
“你、你净给我玫瑰……”他呜咽着继续指控Daniel，“什么玫瑰……什么星星……都是你、都是你勾搭姑娘用的……”

Daniel愣了愣，停下操他的动作，止不住地笑起来。开始先是胸腔里低沉的笑，随后变成了哈哈大笑。  
“……你笑什么！”Eduardo恼羞成怒。  
“好吧好吧，”魔术师说，“你说那是唬人的就是唬人的吧。”  
说着，Daniel低头在Eduardo唇上亲了一口，“对，那是我专门唬你的魔术，被你看出来了，你没我想的那么笨啊，小笨蛋。”

他一承认，Eduardo反而就安静了，可能是没想到向来总欺负的他的魔术师这么诚实地认罪了。  
Eduardo像脱水的在砧板上的鱼一样挣扎着，Daniel压着他，也不动了，笑眯眯地看着他。  
冰蓝色的眼珠配着扎手的寸头和下巴的胡渣，让魔术师有一种介乎锋利和温柔的危险。  
“放开我的手……”Eduardo小声道。  
“为什么？”Daniel故意问他。  
“我……”Eduardo声音小得几乎听不到了，他不安地蜷着足趾，“我想抱抱你，Daniel……”  
“这理由听上去像话。”Daniel点头，然后伸手在他手铐上摸了摸，也不知道碰了什么机关，手铐咔嚓一声就开了。  
Eduardo双手得了自由，便搂住Daniel的脖子。

被小家伙搂住脖子，Daniel一下就觉得自己的心好像融化了一样。  
他低头在Eduardo的额头上接二连三亲了好几下，才又开始操挂在自己身上的宝贝。

“说真的，仔细想想，你做骑士也不错。”  
Daniel一向喜欢逗Eduardo，现在看到Eduardo放心地把自己完全交给他，大张双腿敞开身体，让他进出自如时，恶劣的魔术师更加控制不住自己。  
“你要是骑士的话，每次表演完，我一定会把你拉到后台操你，宝贝。”Daniel一边挺身进Eduardo的小穴中，一边用肮脏的话刺激他，“不，不，还是在上台前操你比较好。”  
小少爷勾住Daniel赤裸的脊背，因为强烈的快感而在魔术师的后背上划出好几道指痕。  
“我会就这样操你，然后把精液全射进你身体里，”Daniel喘着气道，“你得夹着我的东西上台，表演结束后，我会把你拽进化妆间，检查你下面的小嘴是不是还把我给你的东西含得好好的。”  
Eduardo摇着头，眼睛里的蜜糖变成泪水，被Daniel被撞了下来。  
“是不是在台上就一直想着我的大肉棒？”Daniel问他，“可别把屁股翘得太高，观众们能发现你下面都湿了。”  
Eduardo可怜兮兮地呻吟着，Daniel伸手捂住小少爷的嘴。  
“嘘——别叫太大声，”魔术师说，“他们会听见，然后大家都知道你这坏孩子，一下舞台就忍不住贪吃男人的肉棒。”

换了平时，Daniel要说这种脏话，小少爷不气得要跳起来打他才怪。  
魔术师还以为这次小家伙也要气疯，保不准一脚就把他踹下沙发了。  
谁知道Eduardo被他捂着嘴，虽然说不出话，那双含泪的眼睛直勾勾看着Daniel，把Daniel看得惊心动魄。  
魔术师没辙了，放开捂着他嘴的手。  
小少爷凑过去，在Daniel锋利的颧骨上亲了一下，又在他刻薄的唇上亲了一下。  
“我喜欢你，Daniel。”他小声说。

魔术师动了动嘴，忽然说不下去那些胡话了。  
他生平第一次觉得自己好像被看穿，彻彻底底的。  
他懂得世界上最厉害、最酷炫的障眼法，什么玫瑰星星都给过这个小少爷。Eduardo没看懂那些，还以为他在跟自己炫耀唬孩子的小把戏。  
Daniel以为他看不懂了，谁知道有那么一个瞬间，他在这个小少爷面前，反而又像变成了很久以前自己刚刚出道，被人当众拆穿障眼法而手足无措的三流魔术师。

魔术师亲了亲Eduardo的额头，还咬了一下他挺翘的鼻尖。  
然后让他搂紧自己。  
那之后Daniel没再说什么混账的话了，Eduardo在他身下细细软软地喘息着，双眼迷离涣散。  
Daniel最后按住他，悉数射在了他身体里。

“我哪里不如Jack？”Eduardo再次提出这个问题。  
他说这话时，是一切停歇——这里指的是魔术师在清洗的时候又抱着小少爷来了一次后，真正地躺在床上。  
小少爷撑起身体，看着魔术师，不服输地坚持要一个答案。  
Daniel脸上还是那种似笑非笑的表情，尽管他的眼神温柔得像平静的大海。  
“你为什么这么想当骑士？”魔术师问。  
Eduardo愣了愣，反问，“你为什么当了骑士？”  
“因为我没得选，而且当骑士刺激，所以……”魔术师摊开手，“Here I am.”  
“我讨厌没有变数的未来。”Eduardo想了想，掰着指头对Daniel说，“你看，接下来，我要念哈佛，然后我会按照父亲的意思，加入凤凰社，再接着，我将以优秀毕业生的身份离开哈佛，带着漂亮的简历进入华尔街。又过了几年，我会娶一个同样聪明的女孩子，哦，或许还会是亚裔。”  
“没意思。”Eduardo重新在魔术师身边躺下。  
他的脚丫踩着魔术师的脚背，一点一点地蹭着，这使Daniel觉得他像什么动物的幼崽，在自己怀里毛茸茸一团乱拱。  
“我想要刺激的人生。”小少爷说，“我想要追逐飓风，这有什么不对？”  
“傻瓜。”Daniel笑起来，捏住小少爷的鼻子。  
Eduardo不高兴地拍开他的手，“你自己不也喜欢刺激的生活吗，凭什么说我？”  
“你说，我哪里比不过Jack？”他又问。  
“你除了切牌，什么都比Jack厉害。”Daniel笑起来，“但你不适合当骑士。”  
“为什么？”Eduardo又开始有生气的现象。  
“你是小王子。”Daniel在被子下钳住Eduardo像猫咪一样挠他的爪子，“你会在哈佛学最棒的东西，遇见最聪明的朋友，相信我，那种生活也一样刺激。”  
“哼。”小少爷不轻不重地踹了魔术师一脚，“反正你潜规则了我，一手交钱一手交货，你是不选也得选，反正这骑士，我当定了！”  
“好好好。”Daniel答应他，随后把柔和的壁灯关掉，“选你。”  
“晚安，我的小王子。”

9  
Eduardo醒来的时候，身边没有人。  
他躺在床上好一会儿，窗帘拉开了，但白色的幕帘还在，因此光线朦胧而温柔。  
他浑身又酸又痛，有些不适，但没到难受的程度，于是隐约想起昨晚Daniel在他睡得昏昏沉沉时，给他做过一些按摩。  
“Daniel？”Eduardo爬起来，张望了一下，没有看到自己那个毫无作用还要潜规则自己的导师。  
小少爷随意套上放在床边的干净衣服，赤着脚走出卧室，客厅也没有Daniel的身影，桌子上放着一份早餐，一朵玫瑰插在马克杯上。  
Eduardo没管它，又像掉到奇幻世界一样，将昨晚没来得及参观的厨房、洗手间、浴室和另外两间卧室也转了一遍，当然没有遗漏Daniel到处是等身镜的骚包魔术练习室。  
但魔术师就像做了个拙劣的消失魔术一样，哪里都不见踪影。  
好吧，或许那混蛋出门了，Eduardo有点生气地想，怎么可以大早上就跑出去。

他碰上Daniel就总是会控制不住地感到生气。  
魔术师口无遮拦，令他生气。  
魔术师坏心眼，令他生气。  
魔术师放荡不羁，令他生气。  
魔术师到处勾搭姑娘，令他生气。  
魔术师假话里掺着真话、真话里混着假话让人看不清，令他生气。  
魔术师觉得他不是最好的骑士候选人，令他生气。  
……  
Daniel诸多缺点，使他恨得牙痒痒的，但总归他还是不受控制地受这个男人吸引，视线跟着Daniel跑，一刻都离不开。  
所以好吧，Eduardo决定自己宽宏大量地接受Daniel这些缺点。  
因为Daniel是本世纪最伟大的魔术师，最厉害的罗宾汉；  
因为他，他妈的爱惨了这个魔术师！  
他该死的早上起来就是想要亲吻这个魔术师！

没找到Daniel，气呼呼的小少爷重新回到餐桌前，他拉过椅子，准备吃掉Daniel难得温柔贴心替他准备的早餐。  
培根、煎蛋、吐司还有果汁。  
东西东西犹有余温，看得出Daniel并没有离开多久。  
Eduardo开了电视，例行的晨间新闻。在报道了华尔街的一则新闻后，漂亮的播音员报道：“今天早上，四骑士公布了他们的第四位骑士。自从Faye White意外离世后，四骑士中的‘死神’始终悬而未决，四骑士也因此淡出人们视线，销声匿迹了很长一段时间。今日，以J·Daniel Atlas为首的四骑士，在自由女神像下没有任何预兆地举办了一场奇幻秀，第四位骑士Jack Wilder隆重登场。FBI赶往现场的时候，四骑士已经了无踪影，随着第四位骑士的出现，相信四骑士将在接下来的日子里，将有大动作。警方提醒可能成为四骑士潜在目标的人们，提高警惕，时刻注意。”

Eduardo盯着电视画面上的Daniel发了一会儿呆，这才后知后觉地明白到Daniel对他做了什么。  
小少爷心里堵得难受，又愤怒又不甘，坐了一会儿，才意识到自己眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉下来了。  
他拿起刀叉，一边哭一边吃掉了那混蛋第一次或许也是最后一次给他准备的早餐。

Daniel是深夜的时候才回到公寓。  
公寓里黑漆漆的，没有一点人气，魔术师开灯后环顾四周。  
“宝贝？”没人应答，Daniel又叫了一声，“甜心？”  
他脱掉鞋子，走到客厅，看到自己放在桌子上的早餐已经被吃掉了，家教良好的小少爷甚至连盘子都洗好放回餐具架。  
Daniel看到桌子上放着一枚银色的戒指。  
是Eduardo非要加入天眼时，Daniel给他的。  
过去三个月里，Eduardo都在天眼的庄园里，可是从纽约市内去那个秘密庄园得乘天眼的地下交通，这枚枚戒指相当于直通车的车票。  
小少爷把戒指留在这里，意味着Eduardo再也不会去天眼的庄园了。

这是魔术师做下那个决定时就已经预料到的事情，但当它真正发生时，还是让Daniel感到自己的心好像穿了一个大洞，呼啸的冷风穿过他的胸膛。  
魔术师拉过椅子，坐在餐桌旁，看着餐桌上那朵插在马克杯里的红玫瑰。  
而Eduardo甚至没有给魔术师留下一个字，悄无声息地就回到了他自己的生活中。  
魔术师把玩着戒指，感觉它仿佛还残留着小家伙手指的温度。  
他笑了笑，这样也挺好的。

10  
六年后 拉斯维加斯

“FBI！双手举起来！”  
“带他们走——把书放下来——起来，走！”  
J·Daniel Atlas站在酒店总统套房的落地玻璃前正在切牌，他耸了耸肩，将扑克牌放回裤袋里。  
“OK，you got me.”躺在沙发上的Merritt把书放下来，举起双手，休闲地说。

四骑士被FBI用手铐铐住，推搡着玩酒店外走。  
Merritt走得最悠闲，Lula即使在这种时候还要对押着她的FBI抛媚眼。  
她是在前年入团的，接替退团的Henley，顺便成为了四骑士里的大活宝与冷场王。

“好累啊！”Lula伸了个懒腰活动了一下坐僵的腰。  
在四个人分别被带到审讯室审了整整三个小时后，他们总算又被关在了一起。  
“明明可以不住酒店的，”她抱怨，“明知道FBI要来，就不能换个地方住？”  
“你不好奇最近老是盯着我们捉弄的人是谁吗？”Merritt玩着自己的帽子问他。  
“你说那个老把我们的情报爆给警方的人？”Lula说，“这点事情天眼也不替我们解决，哼。”  
“你知道我跟Dylan说，有人老在暗中盯着我们，Dylan说什么来着？”Lula学得惟妙惟肖，“这点事还需要我来解决？”  
“听听，这算什么话！”她一抱怨起来就说得噼里啪啦停不下来，“如果天眼愿意帮我们干掉那个麻烦，现在我也不会在这里蹲上三个多小时！”  
“所以，”Daniel阴沉着脸，最近半年总是被人截胡，他也有点不耐烦了，魔术师把玩着手上的戒指，“我们主动去见见这个人。”  
特别是除了每次计划被打断，倒是也没有损失什么，这给Daniel的感觉非常不好，就好像猫捉弄着老鼠，唯一不同的是，他们是老鼠，而那只猫，四骑士甚至都没见着影。

“Daniel怎么总玩那只戒指？”Lula实在太无聊了，凑到Jack身边问，“那不就是天眼初级工作人员的标记而已吗？Daniel不是早就有徽章了吗？”  
“那是Daniel魔术的缪斯。”Merritt笑着说。  
“什么缪斯？”Lula好奇，“到底是谁啊？”  
“你就别问了。”Jack苦笑道。  
“嘿，我们什么时候能出去啊？”Lula的注意力很快又从Daniel的戒指转移到了守门口的警察身上，她跑到门口问，“帅哥，我可没带化妆包。”  
“好了，别闹腾了。”Jack无奈道。

正如Daniel所想的一样，那只一直捉弄他们的“猫咪”这次也没有对他们做出真正的伤害。  
但正因为这样，才叫Daniel烦躁。  
把他们扔到警局里关上一整天，然后毫发无损地放出来？这算什么？  
四骑士一踏出警局，就看到有人站在一辆奔驰旁等着他们了。  
“等等，我们要上吗？”Lula问。  
“当然。”Merritt说，“好不容易对方肯见我们了。”  
说着，他率先拉开车门坐了进去。

“嘿，你们boss想要做什么？”Lula一路上都在吱吱喳喳地对司机说话，“难道是想让我们做什么？哦，如果是不道德的事情，我才不干！”  
她严正声明，“我可是有尊严的骑士，绝对不做小偷。”  
车子载着他们绕过半个城市，最后停在一间酒店前。  
侍应带着他们坐到专属电梯上，Daniel看到他直接按下了顶层总统套房的按键。  
“你们有没有想过，天眼其实在看着这一切？”Lula一刻也闲不下来。  
“天眼才没有这么无聊。”依旧只有她的男朋友Jack回应。  
“也许他们就是想要这样？”Lula继续道，“就好比在某个特殊的时候，他们恰好出现，然后我们就会感激涕零，‘哦，太好了，你们终于来了’‘上帝啊！你们来得可刚刚好’之类的。”  
Jack：“……”  
Merritt：“……”  
Daniel：“……”  
“好吧，我就说说。”Lula说。

Lula一不说话，电梯里就一片死寂。  
Jack和Merritt都不说话，Daniel脸色阴沉，不知道在想什么。  
叮——  
电梯抵达顶层。  
Daniel的眉心动了动。  
电梯门在他们背后打开，四骑士回身。  
上百坪的总统套房装修得极其豪华，一整面的玻璃落地窗能在42层的高空尽览拉斯维加斯的夜景。地面中间铺着一大片玻璃，玻璃下是盛放的睡莲。

一个身材高挑的青年，穿着一身深蓝色的西装，站在落地玻璃前，窗外不夜城五光十色的霓虹给他的身形轮廓镀上了一层幻光。  
剪裁极佳的高定西装完美地勾勒出他漂亮的肩线和腰线，还有那双笔直的长腿。  
那人站在窗前背对着他们，在随手玩扑克牌。  
Daniel愣住了，魔术师不自觉地握紧手，那枚银戒好像在收缩，紧紧箍住了他的戒指。

“哇塞，这一定是个大帅哥。”Lula惊呆了，“你们信不信，我要跟你们赌100美金！哦，上帝啊，我愿意为他放弃骑士的尊严！”  
“嘘，别说话了……”Jack踩了Lula一脚。

Daniel死死盯着他，直到那人手上的扑克牌因为失手而掉了一张到地上。  
他收好手上剩余的扑克牌回过身。

魔术师几乎不会呼吸了。  
他看到他多年不见的小王子，走下大理石的台阶，站在波光粼粼的玻璃上。  
他的身后是拉斯维加斯璀璨的霓虹，他的脸上是恶作剧得逞的得意笑容。  
他仍像他记忆里的那么英俊鲜活。

“J·Daniel Atlas，”他问魔术师，“潜规则的感觉怎么样？”

FIN


End file.
